regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 145
Recap The party is in Shenanigans and it is empty. Xev, Buck & Sirahp talking about last week's adventure. Sirahp still has no belongings, and is wearing hides of animals he hunted in the past week. Buck buys Sirahp some paper to write his spells on. Layla takes a pixie out of her pocket. She was afraid that Irza-Thuul's Demon Dog, Mephistopheles, will eat the Pixie. After talking with Desmond, the Pixie flies over to the party. The Pixie, Cookie, says she needs the party's help to stop the end of the world. The pixies are at the confluence of the Trihorn River, are being held by lizardfolk during a Bachelorette Party. The Pixie 11's sisters are now prisoners in a well. The pixies says they are going to summon some Dragonbane Weapons to help defeat Scoria. The party agree to help in exchange for magical favors. After they get their supplies, the party head out. A few days later they arrive on the road south of Wikkthronrarenta. The party end up in the middle of goblins and 2 bugbears. The party start murdering goblins. The party kill them all except 2 goblins who surrendered. Ted is able to speak goblin, and finds out from the 2 goblins that the bugbears have been making them raid along this road for 2 moons, but the Bugbears have kept all the treasure for themselves, and their cave is guarded by 4 other bugbears and their enslaved tribe. The party decide to leave the Bugbear cave alone. The party continue on the confluence of the Trihorn River. A day and a half later they get there. Cookie says there is an underwater cave where her sisters are being held by the lizardfolk. Theo gets rope to create a lead for the rest of the party to get to the underwater cave full of air and continual light. The party explore the cave and run into some lizardfolk. Ted gets knocked out. The lizardfolk then casts Silence. Irza-Thuul makes darkness around himself and drags Ted to safety back to the surface outside. Xev sleeps some lizardfolk. The caster casts entangle on the party. Shag casts Acid Arrow on the caster. The normal lizardfolk are killed or flee. The caster flees. The party follow into the chamber where the pixies are being held. The party jump the caster and kill him. The party free the faries and take them to the surface. The faries then ask about some brave dragonslayers, and Shag says he is on the waiting list. After turning a dagger and a quill into gold, the Pixies head to Wikkthronrarenta to see the "brave dragon slayers". The party return to Shenanigans. Buck is admonished by Lizzy for being out of class. Buck flees back to school. Sirahp tries to run interference, but Lizzy just makes him pay is bar tab. Experience 570 exp each Significant NPCs *Cookie the Pixie - Hires the party to save her family of 11 Pixie Sisters Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Nerrid Lake - Trihorn River Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes